


潘洛斯悖论01

by Harrygangfeng



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 史密斯夫妇梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrygangfeng/pseuds/Harrygangfeng
Summary: 瞳耀史密斯夫妇梗，a瞳x装a真o的耀。





	潘洛斯悖论01

有十多年经验的婚姻咨询师罗拉，目前正面对有生以来最棘手的一桩案件。封闭的小房间里弥漫着一股紧张的气息，她坐在平日放松打游戏、乃至喝咖啡时最爱旋转的转椅上，心情却浑然不似往日轻松。她捏着一沓粗粗浏览过的文件，手心已隐隐出了手汗，险些手滑，这些密密麻麻铺满油墨的纸张，便会像公园里的蝴蝶，在空中翻飞起舞。

眼前这对相貌登对的夫夫，一个比一个相貌出众，哪怕是那个Omega……不，只是看起来比较像，事实上，这位先生的资料上显示的第二性征竟是Alpha。这正是罗拉难以接受的。与其让她相信一位Alpha长的清甜柔美如Omega，就如电视上那些伪娘一样，至少还可以图个乐子，而眼前的这位长相俊丽却不失阳刚，恰恰长得像是罗拉最喜爱的电影明星迪欧，既可以收做闺中密友，又可以让她产生恋爱幻觉的那种……现实却真的让她这个Beta感到惋惜。

收起零零碎碎的绮思，罗拉有些紧张地顺了把自己波涛汹涌的褐色卷发，清清嗓子，在桌子对面两人抱着奇怪情绪的凝视下开口：“既然两位都没有提什么问题，我就开始了。请问两位的名字和职业是？”

白西装的先生翘着二郎腿，随意地坐在沙发上。他撇了一眼身边的人，发现这位与众不同的Alpha从始至终都是端坐着的无可挑剔。瘪瘪嘴角，白西装先生理顺外套，正襟危坐开口道：“我叫白羽瞳，是个电子工程师，毕业以后一直在修斯卡尔阿林顿的分公司上班。”  
“好的，白先生您好。”罗拉细细核对了一遍手头资料，扫到绿色履历上的修斯卡尔的标志，便转头询问这场婚姻问题的第二个主角：“那么您呢？先生？”

“我叫展耀。”蓝西装开口便是温润的声音，如同温泉里的涓涓细流一般涤荡人的柔肠。罗拉猝不及防被那温柔的声音电到了，强忍住做出一副西子捧心的愿望，继续听他说下去，“我从前是酒吧的调酒师，酒吧就是堪沃哈林路的拉菲酒吧。那时候也会做点手工活，算是兼职了。跟他结婚以后我就把酒吧的工作辞了，现在在家管家务。”

罗拉一边听两人诉说自己的身份，一边握着钢笔，飞快地做笔记：“你们结婚几年了？”

“三年……”

“四年……”

罗拉对于这个一般问题夫妻都不会弄错的问题十分不满意。她放下钢笔，深吸一口气：“到底多久？”

白羽瞳抢在展耀之前发言，甚至瞪着一双招人的眼睛，语气十分笃定：“分明就是四年。”

展耀轻飘飘地看了眼白羽瞳，两人对视了半晌，浑然不觉一旁的罗拉。这边双方胶着，罗拉正想开口，见白羽瞳先别过脸去。

下一秒，展耀阳光灿烂的笑立刻驱散了前一刻罗拉内心的阴云：“是三年零八个月十七天。抱歉，他一直记性不好。”

罗拉：他好帅啊！

罗拉：“……”

罗拉再次清清嗓子：“那你们有孩子么？”

“小姐，我可能需要再提醒你一遍。”白羽瞳这下转了头，面色愈发不善。只见他从裤袋里摸出一根皱巴巴的烟，蹙着眉，再抽出西装外套口袋里的打火机，兹地点了火，吞云吐雾起来，衬得他那张脸很是憔悴，“我身边的、也就是你看到的这位，怎么说呢，他只是个看起来比较像Beta的Alpha，可他毕竟不是Omega。所以，就算是我们上床这么多次了，哪怕我次次都射在里面，射在最里面！他也不可能有的！”

展耀忽然瞪大了眼睛，脸色极其难看：“白羽瞳？你什么意思？！”

白羽瞳吐了一口烟，冷嗤道：“我什么意思？我能有什么意思，字面上的意思呗。”

罗拉被这两人突如其来的危险对峙惊得差点站起来。她尴尬而不失礼貌地笑了笑，安抚道：“哦，不。白先生，您是不是对我有什么误解？也可以是领养的孩子嘛。”

“好吧。”白羽瞳挑眉，抬手在沙发旁的烟灰缸里抖了抖烟灰，“没有。领养的也没有。”

白羽瞳毫无疑问是个强硬的Alpha，他的信息素不知不觉间完全释放出来，即使他依然面不改色。罗拉虽然闻不到，但手表上检测信息素浓度的指示瞬间改天换地，各项Alpha指标已接近临界值。她暗地里冷汗已经下来了，偷偷打量他身边那位，脸色也很是难看。

“好的，我们继续下一个话题。”罗拉咽口口水，“请问你们上床的频率是？”

“多久一次么？还是有一个时间范围？”

罗拉低头掀开笔记本的下一张纸：“那就说说这一周吧。”

“……展耀。”白羽瞳似乎想询问对方的意见，展耀却没有搭理他。白羽瞳又蹙起眉：“抱歉，不知道做了一半的算不算。”

“您都说好了。”

白羽瞳扔掉烟蒂，向后猛地一倒，两眼放空，似乎陷入了回忆。

“今天是周末，周二到周三我出差不在家，周一和周四做到底的一共干了九次，昨天……厨房里……进去了四次……还有两次是我给他口的……”

罗拉额角不自觉跳动，情不自禁地打断白羽瞳的回忆：“抱歉，两位先生……我可能需要再问一个听起来比较愚蠢的问题。”罗拉斟酌着用词，“您是来做婚姻咨询的，如果刚刚也是两位平常上床的频率的话，两位的感情似乎很好，或许只是一些小摩擦，为什么要……您懂的吧？为什么不能稍微反省一下自己，说不定发现了问题所在，一切都迎刃而解了？”

“所以你们到底有什么不满呢？”

白羽瞳交叠双手，平放在翘起的右腿上：“你可能连他的信息素都闻不到，寡淡的可以。”

罗拉：我是Beta，我本来就闻不到……

“平时做的时候，也不一定会等到那时候，总之想做了便做。他一向很少主动的，都是我在动。我就不明白了，他也很高兴的样子，怎么就不能跟着主动一会？偏偏有一次我买的润滑剂不合他口味了，他还跟我闹别扭，然后两个人吵了一架，我就出差去了，前前后后小半个月没见面……”

罗拉额角跳得更厉害了，她再次打断白羽瞳愤然不满的发言：“……好吧，这个问题可以到此结束了。”

展耀突然道：“白羽瞳，有问题，那也是因为你不和我沟通。”

白羽瞳一下子火了，猛地站起来：“什么叫我不和你沟通？你有什么事情不是瞒着我就是自行消化了，我倒是想和你沟通，谁给我机会呢？！”

“到底错在谁？这都几年了，你还没搞清楚么？！”

“我……”

罗拉：……

罗拉强装镇定，放下笔记本赶紧拉住这两位火力全开马上就要打起来的Alpha：“两位请冷静一下！有什么话不能好好说非要打起来是不是？！”

展耀别过头去，冷哼道：“你问他。”

白羽瞳就差脸上写着“老子才不鸟你”，翻个白眼，装起鸵鸟来。

罗拉再一次尴尬地陪笑：“好吧，我们也不提那些过去的糟心事了。现在来说说，两位是怎么认识的呢？”

*

四年前，拉菲酒吧。

巴洛克风格的酒吧里满是来来往往的人。沉醉在衣香鬓影里，人们头顶西斯廷圣母的壁画，沐浴在阳光下彩玻璃反射的光影，男士们搂住女士们纤细的腰，女士们修长白皙的手轻轻搭在男士的肩膀上，高跟鞋无声地随着大提琴与钢琴的乐声移动，黑色皮鞋在金碧辉煌的大堂吊灯下偶尔映出锃亮的光。

处在喧嚣世界中心，吧台上忙碌的调酒师和服务员一刻不停地重复调酒与派送的任务，一箱又一箱的酒被消耗，黄金与白银从客人们的口袋里长了翅膀一样，涌向酒吧的金库。

白西装已经在吧台坐了半天了。无论周围人来人往，寻欢的男女一茬换过一茬，他依然岿然不动，右腿叠在左腿上，不点饮品也不跳舞，一双黑黝黝的眼睛泛着狡黠的光，无声地关注着这间金碧辉煌的大厅里的一举一动。

他有着俊美的外表，西装革履下包裹着Alpha充满力量与魅力的身躯，即使收敛了自身饱含危险信息的信息素气味，被那种仿佛与生俱来的威势逼压，也没有普通的Alpha或者Omega敢擅自上前搭讪。

海因里希·冯·威尔斯是帝国财团的顺位继承人之一，作为一名女性Alpha，她有着傲人的身材和满头金色的卷发，她的褐色瞳孔富有囊括一切的气概，她拥有立体而比例恰到好处的五官，黑色斜摆礼服下更是丰满不失爆发力的肌肉，这些外在因素叠加在一起，无不昭示着她是位天之骄子。  
今天是另一位财阀的公子，也是一位Omega邀请她参加在拉菲酒吧的每周舞会。她原本就瞧不上那种个子娇小、声音绵软的Omega，故而并没有打算来。相比之下，她或许更倾向于身体肌肉饱满而富有男子气概的Alpha或者Beta。同性婚姻已经开放这么多年，人们不会禁锢在当初狭隘的传统观念，转而向更加包容与开放发展。若说另一个问题——孩子，她身为财团继承人结不结婚已经无所谓，孩子嘛，也可以通过基因库造一个，早已不是她苦恼的事情了。

当然，她今天来了，还是因为早上出门时掉落在阳台落地窗下的那张纸条——昨夜与一位小Omega电影明星一夜春宵，早起时对方在落地窗上捡到一张纸条，慌慌张张把她叫醒。

花边的仿古信笺纸半掩半藏的塞进白色信封，连火漆也没有。打开之后是古早鹅毛笔留下的、墨痕未干的字迹

亲爱的海因里希·冯·威尔斯小姐：

今天下午两点，堪沃哈林路拉菲酒吧，我们已经为您备下了最尊贵的待客礼，希望您来接收您的大礼。

你忠诚的B

“海因里希小姐。”那个小Omega怯怯地说，“是诈骗信么？”

“不是，亲爱的。”威尔斯抱住Omega，在他仍然散发着信息素香气的后颈亲了一口，“是个玩笑罢了，不用管他。”

实际上，事情并没有这么轻易结束。早上开车出门去公司的时候，推开车门，夹缝里飘下来一张同样款式的信封，也是同样款式的信纸：

亲爱又有魅力的小姐，你应该三思而行，我是不会害您的。希望您下午准点到达，我会亲自为您接风洗尘。

凡事做到这种程度已经不是骚扰，而是警告了。按照惯例，威尔斯应该把这两封来历不明的信送到董事会，然后经由几位高层商议再做行动。自负如威尔斯又怎么甘愿受那几个老头的教育呢？她把两张信纸叠放在墨镜盒里，在司机满脸问号的询问下，驰车直奔堪沃哈林。  
其实想起有个小Omega邀请她是之后的事。她干脆一个电话打给正在办公室和一帮老头唠嗑的老爹，说是相亲会，就不去上班了，愣是把一把年纪依然身体骨硬朗的老头子惊得喷了一口浓茶。

到现在为止，那位Omega仍然没有出现。这让威尔斯不禁有些想念每天给她办公室配送咖啡的那个Alpha。那张英俊阳刚的面庞，充满爆发力藏裹在西装下的身体……威尔斯咽了口口水。

忠诚的B至今没有出现，小Omega也不见影子。周围热烈的激情让威尔斯心猿意马，她决定找点乐子。她凭借敏锐有洞察力的双眼快速地在人群中搜索，一眼相中了吧台上不知等人还是自斟自饮的白西装男人。

威尔斯撩起及腰的长卷发，笃笃地踩着厚厚的高跟鞋，性感的红唇微启，主动向他伸出一只手：“先生，邀请我跳一支舞么？”

他愣了一瞬。威尔斯一点点收敛自己烈酒味激烈的信息素，进一步试探：“先生？”

白西装转过头来，俊美的脸庞仿佛神赐，他嘴角上扬，声音低沉而有磁性：“抱歉小姐，我在等我的舞伴。”

“好吗。”威尔斯锲而不舍，见他干坐在那里，会心一笑，“您不喝点什么？”

“我的舞伴还没来。”

“男人总要点酒，难道等她来了，总归来不及的。”威尔斯边笑边向离他们最近的调酒师道，“一杯蓝色玛格丽特。”

威尔斯勾起她最满意的、也是最性感的唇角弧度，轻声吐出一个个字：“我、请、你、的。”

白西装挑眉，并不回答，却径自从调酒师那里接过玻璃杯，吮了一口湛蓝如海水的酒，享受地打了个响指露出一口白灿灿的牙，对威尔斯道：“谢谢。”

这一笑可把威尔斯的魂儿都给牵走了。什么小Omega、恐吓信、咖啡小哥咯，全因为这精虫上脑给抛到九霄云外去了。

威尔斯也从吧台取了一杯和她的小王子相同的鸡尾酒，和他肩挨着肩坐了下来。

“你的舞伴漂亮么？”威尔斯凑近这可人，有一搭没一搭的轻轻晃动玻璃杯，冰块也跟着哐哐地响。

“他啊。”白西装左手拿着酒杯，右手支着头，从威尔斯的角度看去，他立体的五官说不出的俊美，在灯光下还掺杂了一丝柔情，目光迷离，似乎陷入了深深的回忆。

“他很好看，身材很好，做饭也很好吃。偶尔有点小脾气，但是我们整体上感情还是挺好的。有时候我们下班了，我就会和他一起做点家务，在院子里面养点花草。我一点都不懂养花，所以主要是他在做。他品味很好，我喜欢他的一切，生活也美满。但有时我会抱怨，为什么他不够强壮，否则度假的时候我们就可以一起去攀岩，或者雪天里滑雪橇……”

“身体不够强壮？您的伴侣也是Alpha么？”

“谁知道呢。”白西装挑眉，眼睛放出异样的光芒，“你看，他来了。”

“在……”

“砰——”

威尔斯刚想发问，下一刻却已经应声倒在子弹下。高速运动的子弹斜刺入威尔斯的颅骨，从右侧太阳穴打穿到左眼，一片血肉模糊。

枪声起的突然，随之而来的是受惊的人们惊恐的尖叫。

“啊——！杀人啦！！”

帝国集团唯二的继承人由此倒在血泊中。进入会场的重要人士都有记录，街上维纪的警卫迅速涌进大厅，端起手枪逼迫那些试图逃出去的人老老实实地回到大厅里去站着。

“三点一刻。”白西装在水池的镜台前整了整衣襟，抖起袖口看了眼腕表，低沉的声音透着不耐烦，“第一次迟了这么久，大小姐真是有够累的。”

他对着镜子里自认为完美无缺的形象付以一笑，唇角又迅速压了下去，似乎想起什么不悦的事。他从口袋里掏出一个戒指盒，掀开摆放着戒指的上层，从底下中空的部位取出两张叠得小、且找不到开口拆开的纸片，随意拈起扔进嘴里，皱着眉把味道永远那么奇怪的纸张嚼碎，掏出上衣口袋里的一小缕头发，拈成线状，塞进盒子底部。

“小姐，我忘了告诉你了。我不喜欢喝酒，尤其不喜欢蓝色玛格丽特的味道，酸酸咸咸的，难喝死了。”


End file.
